In certain situations it would be desirable for a vehicle to have its engine operate without reliance on atmospheric air for combustion purposes. For example, when a military vehicle is required to traverse rivers or streams, or where the vehicle is required to move in a swirling desert environment, it would be desirable for the engine to operate without reliance on the external atmosphere. Another situation would be upper atmosphere operation where the air is thin or nonexistent.
The present invention relates to a conventional hydrocarbon engine equipped with an auxiliary monopropellant fuel system that can be operatively substituted for the hydrocarbon fuel system by actuation of a manual switch.
The invention described herein may be manufactured, used, and licensed by or for the Government for governmental purposes without payment to me of any royalty thereon.